Entre su sonrisa y su dolor
by Toshirou-Kazami
Summary: La historia de un chico y el amor por su amiga de la infancia, y su pelea menta si es que debe o no decir sus sentimientos.
1. Dia 1

**Toshirou :Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Como siempre, la vida de muchas vueltas y hay veces que no te das cuenta, eso fue lo que me paso a mi, no me di cuenta lo rápido que crecí, de como iba experimentando cambios que nunca por mi mente pasaron, pensamientos hacia las chicas, y especialmente hacia mi amiga.<p>

Fue raro cuando me di cuenta de eso, desde pequeño con mi padres íbamos a comer a su restaurante, nuestro padres conversaban mientas que nosotros jugábamos alegremente.

La conozco desde que tengo 3 años, y actualmente tenemos 17, mucho tiempo no?

Mis sentimientos comenzaron a salir a flote cuando cumplí los 13, esos cambios en mi cuerpo, que no explicare con tanto detalles, por que creo que deben saber a que cambios me refiero. Y a la vez que yo sufría cambios, ella también, se notaba un poco mas voluptuosa, con mas curvas, mas femenina, aunque trataba de esconderlo, yo igual me daba cuenta, y cada vez que la veía me sentía raro, muy raro.

Pensé que era solo una cuestión de las hormonas y que tenía que acostumbrarme y que se me quitaría luego, pero no fue así, ese sentimiento por mi amiga Runo no se iba.

En este momento estoy estudiando en su casa, bueno debería estar estudiando, pero no me puedo controlar con ella cerca de mi, será mejor que esconda esta hoja antes de que ella se de cuenta y lo lea.

* * *

><p>Que haces Dan? – pregunto la ojiazul<p>

*mierda* Yo… nada – dije muy nervioso

Y esa hoja? – pregunto mirando la hoja que tenia en mano

Esto… solo que me equivoque en el ejercicio de matemáticas y no encontré la goma *Genial excusa Kuso* - dije y pensé

mmm… esta bien… pero apresúrate en hacer el ejercicio que estoy cansada – dijo Runo levantándose de su asiento – y si no lo termina no comerás sushi

Ok-le dije, no podio retractarme a todo lo que me dice o me ordena, claramente estoy enamorado de ella, pero no puedo romper una hermosa amistad de años, prefiero dejarlo así, y además es la novia de uno de mis amigos, Klaus, es un buen tipo con ella, y ojala que no cambie o si no se las vera conmigo.

Dan, ya terminaste – me dijo mi amada amiga

Si, pero no se si esta bien – dije rascándome la cabeza y riendo

Déjame ver – dijo Runo tomando la hoja en donde había hecho el ejercicio y lo fue revisando calmadamente

Ves que no es muy difícil, solo si asistieras a clases tendrías mejores notas – dijo Runo sermoneándome

Tu sabes que con la banda queremos tener una exitosa carrera, y necesitamos mucho tiempo – dijo excusándome

Pero los estudios son importantes Dan, y además queda solamente este año para graduarnos – dijo Runo

Lo se – dije- Pero bueno, tengo hambre y quiero sushi

Bueno, te lo mereces – dijo Runo dejando unas tablas de sushi encima de la mesa – Itadakimasu!

Itadakimasu! – dije

* * *

><p>Una vez que nos servimos el sushi, tome mis cuadernos y los metí a mi bolso, listo para irme a mi casa.<p>

Mañana te vengo a buscar? – pregunte alegremente

Si, pero pasa temprano – dijo la peliazul

Si, lo se – le dije y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla

Nos vemos mañana – me dijo dulcemente

Nos vemos mañana, marimacho – dije riéndome

QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI! – dijo lanzándome un florero

Ok ok , es que me encanta cuando colocas esa cara – dije riéndome

Para mi no es gracioso Kuso – dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja

Era solo una pequeña bromita, me perdonas? – dije tomando una de las flores que cayeron al suelo y dándosela

Ok, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo la ojiazul

Sabes que si lo Hare – dije riéndome

Lo se- dijo riéndose

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me conecte a Facebook para conversar con mi amigo Shun y contarle todo lo que me había ocurrido en el día, a el también lo conozco hace 14 años, es a el a quien confieso todo lo que siento y todo lo que siento por Runo.<p>

El esta saliendo con Fabia, una de las mejores porristas que hay en la preparatoria, aunque ella no me da buena impresión, pero bueno, mi amigo la escogió por algo, no?

Será mejor que me valla a dormir, mañana les cuento todo lo que pase.

ATTE: Daniel Kuso

PD: Antes de ir a dormir comeré algo, tengo hambre xD

* * *

><p><strong>Toshirou: Como estuvo? Cualquier sugerencia, critica, es bienvenida<strong>


	2. Dia 2 parte 1

**Toshirou: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Que flojera, apenas son las 5:15 am. , pero no importa con tal de irme al instituto con Runo soy feliz, pero lo primero que tengo que hacer es levantarme de la cama, mmmm… 5 minutos mas y me levanto.<p>

Mierda, me quede dormido, son las 6 am.! En media hora mas tengo que ir a buscar a Runo, será mejor que me levante, seguiré escribiendo en un rato mas.

Voy saliendo de casa, son las 6:20 am. Tomare mi bicicleta para llegar mas rápido.

Estoy fuera de la casa de Runo, son las 6:30 am. Iré a tocar el timbre.

* * *

><p>Dan… eres tu? – dijo Runo muy sorprendida<p>

Si, te dije que te vendría a buscar – dijo sonriéndole

Me sorprende que llegues temprano – dijo sonriendo

Siempre hay una primera vez, jejeje – dije- será mejor que vallas por tu bolso

Si, espérame un poco – dijo la ojiazul

*Siempre te esperare Runo, hasta que estés lista para corresponder mis sentimientos* - pensé

Listo, vámonos – dijo Runo con su bolso en mano

Ok – dije sonriéndole e invitándola a subir a la bicicleta

* * *

><p>Todo iba bien, muy bien para mi gusto, estábamos muy felices conversando hasta que detrás de nosotros se siente la bocina de un auto.<p>

Hola chicos – se oyó una voz muy familiar

Hola querido – saludo Runo a Klaus, su novio

Los llevo – dijo Klaus invitándonos a subir al vehiculo

Obviamente que si – dijo Runo bajándose de la bicicleta y subiéndose al auto

Y tu dan? – me pregunta Klaus

No, yo me iré en bicicleta – dije sonriendo, tratando de ocultar mi rabia

Seguro? – me pregunto Runo

Si – dije asintiendo

Ok, nos vemos en el instituto Dan – dijo Klaus quien se alejaba en su elegante vehiculo en compañía de mi hermosa amiga

Rayos! … como lo odio… no puede ocurrirme algo peor? – Grite a todo pulmón, en eso, de la nada comienza a llover

Genial – dije sarcásticamente

Para que mierda hable – dije muy enfadado mientras me disponía a pedalear

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegue al instituto fui a ver si es que tenía ropa de cambio, ya que mi uniforme quedo completamente empapado.<p>

Una vez que me cambie de ropa, en el camino me encontré con mi mejor amigo…

Dan, que tal? – dijo Shun

Mal – le respondí

Lo suponía, ya que vi cuando Runo se iba contigo, pero después llego Klaus y ella se fue con el – dijo mi amigo pelinegro

Pero, como lo sabes? – pregunte

Se te olvida que Fabia vive cerca de hay – dijo Shun

Es cierto – dije

Mejor vamos al salón, que nos toca consejo de curso, y tenemos que ver el lugar del paseo de fin de año – dijo el ojiambar

Ok – conteste

* * *

><p>Cuando íbamos caminando en dirección de nuestro salón pudimos observar a unos tipos del mismo grado de nosotros pero de distinto salón que acosaban a una chica, que al parecer era nueva en el instituto.<p>

Oigan ustedes, suéltenla – dije colocándome en posición de pelea

Y que vas a hacer tu solo? – dijo uno de los tipos

No estoy solo – dije dando una pequeña sonrisa

Pero que…? – dijo muy asombrado el tipo cuando se dio cuenta que sus compañeros yacían en el suelo

Al fin que te sirvan tus habilidades ninjas – le dije a mi amigo pelinegro

Tu crees? – dijo Shun dándole un golpe a ultimo tipo que quedaba en pie

Muchas gracias! – se escucho a una chica que venia corriendo en dirección a donde nos encontrábamos – Muchas gracias por rescatar a mi prima

De nada, soy Dan Kuso y el es mi amigo Shun – dije presentándonos

Mucho gusto, nosotras somos….

* * *

><p><strong>Continuaraa….<strong>

**Toshirou: espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo**

**Shun: Pero por que dejaste el capitulo hasta ahí? **

**Toshirou: por que se me dio la gana ¬¬**

**Shun: Ok O.O**

**Toshirou: Sugerencias, críticas positivas y negativas son bienvenidas**


End file.
